List of Princess Starlight's Favorite Songs
Everytime by Brittany Spears #Slow Down by Selena Gomez #Only Girl (In The World) by Rihanna #Friday I'll Be Over U by Allison Ireheta #Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale #Primadonna by Marina and The Diamonds #It's Gonna Be Me by 'N Sync #Girls Girls Boys by Panic! At the Disco #Linger by the Cranberries #Too Cool by Tess Tyler #Glory and Gore by Lorde #Made in USA by Demi Lovato #Boom Clap by Charli XCX #We R Who We R by Ke$ha #Hey Soul Sister by Train #Stereo Love by Edward Maya #Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice #A Thousand Years by Christina Perri #Can't Stay Away by IM5 ft. Bella Thorne #Dracula by Bea Miller #Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J #Born this Way by Lady Gaga #Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen #Oath by Cher Lloyd #Criminal by Britney Spears #Who Says by Selena Gomez #How to Get a Girl by Taylor Swift #Legendary Lovers by Katy Perry #Magic by Coldplay #Your Best Nightmare by London After Midnight #Fire n Gold by Bea Miller #Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato #We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus #Zombie by The Cranberries #Talking Body by Tove Lo #Heart Attack by Demi Lovato #Firework by Katy Perry #How Do You Like Me So Far by Clique Girlz #TiK ToK by Ke$ha #Popular by The Veronicas #Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne #Rude by Magic! #Double Take by Ross Lynch #Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga #Hot n Cold by Katy Perry #Blank Space by Taylor Swift #What It's Like To Be Me by Clique Girlz #Shiesse by Lady Gaga #Bad Blood by Taylor Swift ft. Nicki Minaj #Popular Song by MIKA #Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift #Someone Like You by Adele #People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson #Hello by Karmin #Fancy by Iggy Azalea #Shake it Up by Selena Gomez #Enemy Fire by Bea Miller #All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor #Party Crasher by Nils Van Zandt ft. Mayra Veronica #Can't Be by Miley Cyrus #E.T. by Katy Perry #Alter Ego by Clique Girlz #Fireflies by Owl City #Wings by Little Mix #Still Into You by Paramore #So What by Pink #My Time by Clique Girlz #That's What You Get by Paramore #This is Me by Demi Lovato #Too Many Fish by Karmin #Where Have You Been by Rihanna #Right There by Ariana Grande #International Smile by Katy Perry #We Are Monster High by Madison Beer #The Love Cats by The Cure #This Is How We Do by Katy Perry #Call It Whatever by Bella Thorne #I Will Never Let You Down by Rita Ora #Applause by Lady Gaga #I'm A Hex Girl by The Hex Girls #Witchy Woman by The Eagles #Dark Lady by Cher #Hey Mama by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj #Feeling Good by Avicii #Uptown Girl by Billy Joel #DJ Got Us Falling in Love by Usher #She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) by David Guetta ft. Sia #Burning Gold by Christina Perri #Baby Boy by Beyonce #Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor #Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon #Drama Queen by Lindsay Lohan #Sugar, We're Goin Down by Fall Out Boy #Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande #Complicated by Avril Lavigne #Buy The Stars by Marina and The Diamonds #Still Sane by Lorde #Brokenhearted by Karmin #I Can't Stop by Mr. P and Flux Pavilion #Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd #Acapella by Karmin #Wannabe by Spice Girls #Genie In A Bottle by Christina Aguilera #Burnin' Up by Jonas Brothers #If You Had My Love by Jennifer Lopez #Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt #Crush by David Archuleta #Say My Name by Destiny's Child #I Want You Back by NSYNC #Dracula's Wedding by OutKast #Aaron's Party (Come Get It) by Aaron Carter #Mr. Mr. by Girls' Generation #MMMBop by Hanson #Undiscovered by Ashlee Simpson #Jumpin', Jumpin' by Destiny's Child #Complicated by Avril Lavigne #How Do I Feel by Hoku #Over the Wall by Debbie Gibson #I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany #Paperweight by Bella Thorne #Bored of Your Love by Meg & Dia #10 Minutes by Inna #All The Boys Want by Emily Osment #Banner by Lights #Count the Saints by Foxes #Runaway by Galantis #Hurt by Christina Aguilera #Pyramid by Charice featuring Iyaz #Feels Like Love by Tiffany #Leave (Get Out) by JoJo #What You Want by Debbie Gibson #Same Old Love by Selena Gomez #Up Up Up by Rose Falcon #Hello by Adele #Wannabe by Spice Girls